Nami TS: Garlick Junior Inmortal
by Loser93
Summary: Secuela de Goku vs Arlong en Cocoyashi, en está ocasión, tras ser separada de su tripulación, Nami es enviada a Monte Paoz donde entrenará junto a Son Goku, pero dentro de un año, tendrá que enfrentar a un peligro mayor... ¿Te lo vas a perder?


**Después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido hacer la secuela de "Goku vs Arlong en Cocoyashi", pero en esta ocasión, Nami será la que va a "viajar" al monte Paoz, y ahora sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Eiichiro Oda respectivamente.**

 **Dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Ultimate Dimentor por sus reviews en la primera parte.**

* * *

 _Hace varios años, la isla de Cocoyashi fue protegida por Son Goku ante el ataque de los piratas Gyojin, liderados por Arlong, ex miembro de los Piratas del Sol, liderados por el Gyojin Fisher Tiger, actualmente, este joven vive tranquilo junto a su mujer Chichi y su hijo Son Gohan, tras haber ganado hace tres años el vigesimotercer Budokai Tenkaichi para defender el planeta del hijo de Piccolo Daimaoh._

 _En otro lugar del mundo, la joven Nami se unió a la tripulación de los piratas Mugiwara, liderados por Monkey D Luffy, esta tripulación esta en misión de convertir a su capitán en el Rey de los Piratas._

 _Actualmente se encuentran en el Archipiélago Sabaody, esperando poder recubrir su barco para poder llegar a la isla de sirenas, o es lo que tendría que ocurrir, ya que ahora mismo están enfrentándose a un Pacifista, un arma de guerra del Gobierno Mundial, junto a Sentomaru y Kizaru._

-¡Adelante Pacifista!

En ese instante, una persona parecida al cyborg, aparece ante todos los presentes.

-Espera, PX-1 -al oír la voz se para, pero luego intenta atacar a Roronoa Zoro, antes de ver nada, el espadachín desaparece ante la vista de todos, luego todos empiezan a desaparecer por culpa del Shichibukai, incluso el Pacifista.

 _Delante de Kuma, solo quedan, Monster Chopper, Nico Robin, Nami y Luffy._

-¡Chopper, no! ¡Déjalo! -grita Mugiwara viendo como el medico de su tripulación desaparece.

-Tengo que usarlo, solo así puedo tratar de protegerlos a ambos -dice Nami mirando a sus nakamas y luego a Kuma -Luffy, Robin, escapad de aquí ahora.

-¿¡Pero que dices, Nami!?

-Usaré toda la energía que me queda para intentar acabar con el -contesta la chica de cabello naranja mientras carga un kamehameha y lo dispara ante su rival, quien usa el poder de su akuma para desviarlo.

-Maldición -suspiro -lo siento capitán -con las manos en las rodillas cogiendo aire y una sonrisa en su boca, la chica de cabello naranja ve como el Shichibukai aparece ante ella.

-¡Nami! ¡No! -Luffy empieza a correr para intentar salvar a su navegante, pero Kuma la ataca y también la hace desaparecer.

 _Horas después del ataque del Shichibukai, todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban volando hacia un lugar desconocido durante tres días y tres noches._

 _Era una calurosa tarde de verano en el monte Paoz, los pajaritos cantaban, los animales descansaban y en medio de todo esto, el joven Son Goku hacia sus entrenamientos de tarde mientras su mujer y su hijo lo veían entrenar debajo de un árbol que les hacia sombra._

-Cariño, para y ven a comer que seguro que estás hambriento.

-Espera un momento, por favor, acabo con esto y comemos -con esas palabras termino sus diez mil abdominales -fiuu, hora de comer -se sienta en el suelo junto su familia y empieza a comer, mientras Gohan lo miraba feliz al igual que su madre.

-Hijo mío, espero que tú no comas nunca como tu padre.

 _En ese instante de paz y tranquilidad, una explosión a varios metros sacude el lugar._

-¿Que ha sido eso, Goku?

-N-No lo sé, pero iré a mirar, ahora llévate a Gohan y entrad en casa -el pelinegro va hacia el lugar de la explosión.

-Ten cuidado cariño, por favor -dice Chichi asustada, entonces coge a su hijo y corre hacia su casita.

 _Tras un buen rato corriendo, Son Goku llega al lugar, en el suelo hay una enorme marca en forma de pata, y en medio de esta, hay una chica de cabello corto y de color naranja desmayada._

-De que me suena esta chica -se pregunta Goku con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados -da igual, mejor la llevo a casa -agachándose coge a Nami y se la lleva en brazos hacia su casa.

¿Amor mío, donde estas? -se pregunta Chichi preocupada mirando hacia el horizonte esperando a su marido, cuando ve a una figura salir de entre los arboles -Goku! -grita abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia su hombre, que lleva a la chica en brazos -¿quien es y porque esta tan herida?

-No tengo ni idea, pero estaba en medio de la explosión.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -dice Chichi -déjala en la cama de invitados -contesta señalando una habitación.

-Muy bien.

Cinco días después del accidente, la chica de cabello naranja empieza a despertar, en una esquina de la puerta, Son Goku la estaba vigilando.

-Buenos días, chica, veo que ya te has despertado -dice alegremente.

-¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy? -se pregunta la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta que se despierta rápidamente y con sudores -¡Luffy! ¡Robin! ¡Chicos! Donde est... -gira la cabeza mirando al pelinegro -Goku-sensei?! ¡Eres tu?! -grita la chica levantándose rápidamente y abrazando a Goku por la cintura, en ese momento llega Chichi.

-Que demonios estás haciendo, Son Goku?!

-Y-yo n-nada, es que la chica se ha despertado.

-¡Y tu fresca, suelta a mi marido!

-¡Eh, a quien llama usted fresca, señora!

-A ti pequeña bruja -dice señalándola -y yo soy una señorita, que te quede claro.

Nami suelta a Goku y el pequeño Gohan empieza a llorar por los gritos de ambas mujeres.

-Ya voy cariño -corre a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? -pregunta Nami curiosa.

-Pues no... ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

-No recuerdas cuando salvaste a mi pueblo de ese Gyojin que estuvo apunto de matar a Bell-mère-san.

-Ahora que lo dices... -se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, luego los abre -ya lo recuerdo, tu eres aquella chica a la que estuve entrenando durante seis meses, y tu nombre era…

-Nami.

-Eso, Nami, ¿y como te ha ido la vida desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-Pues nos fue bastante bien, hasta que un día llego un monstruo y mato a muchas personas, entre ellos mi madre adoptiva y un tiempo después, volvieron a la vida.

-Eso fue gracias al poder de las Bolas Dragón.

-¿Bolas Dragón?

-Exacto, uno de los poderes que tienen estas esferas es devolver la vida de las personas.

-Entonces cuando todos volvieron a la vida...

-Fue gracias a ellas -continuó Goku -y ahora dime, ¿como lo hiciste para llegar aquí?

-Es un larga historia, pero para resumirlo un poco, soy pirata con una recompensa de 25 millones de belly, y en una pelea contra la Marina, estábamos a punto de ser eliminados, cuando un enorme hombre oso nos hizo desaparecer uno por uno -suspira -me pregunto donde estarán todos.

-Oye Nami, que te parece si te ayudo a buscarlos y os reunís.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías a buscarlos?

-Por supuesto, tampoco tengo nada que hacer -ríe Goku saliendo fuera de su casa -Chichi, voy a reunir a la chica con sus compañeros.

-Ahora vengo sensei -va hacia la puerta cuando ve un diario encima de la mesa -señora, ¿puedo mirar este diario un momento?

-Haz lo que quieras.

 _Al cogerlo y leerlo, una de las noticias en portada es la reciente muerte del segundo a bordo de los piratas Shirohige y hermano adoptivo de Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, alias "Hiken", al leer la noticia, la chica de cabello naranja cae al suelo de rodillas, llorando por la tristeza y sabiendo lo triste que estaría su capitán._

 _Fuera de la casa, una de las gaviotas mensajeras apareció en casa de la familia Son y dejo ir un diario, en este diario se hablaba de la segunda aparición del pirata Mugiwara en Marineford, quien toco la Campana Ox dieciséis veces, declarando la guerra al Gobierno Mundial._

 _Tras leer el diario, Nami comprendió algo, el objetivo de reunirse tres días se suspendía, se reencontrarían en dos años en el archipiélago de Sabaody._

-Ahora que piensas hacer, chica.

-Dado que tenemos que reunirnos de aquí mucho tiempo, había pensado quedarme aquí -suspira -y entrenar junto a Goku-sensei.

-A mi me parece bien, ¿que opinas tu, Chichi?

-Muy bien, puedes quedarte pero a cambio quiero tu también me ayudes a limpiar la casa.

-Trato hecho -contesto Nami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _Hace un año, la tripulación de Monkey D Luffy fue dispersada en diversos lugares del mundo, la navegante de la banda fue enviada al lugar de residencia del campeón del vigesimotercer Budokai Tenkaichi, Son Goku, que vive junto a su mujer Chichi y su hijo Son Gohan._

 _La joven esta entrenando para ayudar a su capitán dentro de un año en su viaje por el Shin Sekai y convertirlo en el Rey de las Piratas._

 _En otro lugar de la Tierra, entre las montanas, el hijo de Piccolo Daimaoh sigue entrenado duramente y sin fin para matar a su archi-enemigo Goku._

-Espero que estés preparado, Son, porque pronto te eliminare para siempre -dice este mirando hacia el horizonte, cuando dos misteriosas figuras los atacan, y aunque puede defenderse, el ataque de otro mas le impide conseguir la victoria, mientras cae derrotado, en lo alto de las montanas, puede ver a las tres personas y entre ellas un tipo mas alto y completamente musculado.

-Aquí hemos terminado, ahora vayamos a buscar las Bolas Dragon -dice el alto a sus dos compañeros y desaparecen.

 _En el Monte Paoz, Goku y Nami seguían entrenando, mientras Chichi y Gohan estaban descansando debajo de un árbol, cuando de repente un coche volador aparece por un camino, en este coche va el padre de Chichi, Ox Satan._

-Mira Gohan, por ahí viene tu abuelo -dice con una sonrisa, entonces el coche aterriza cerca de la casa -hola papá.

-Hola hija mía, traigo muchos regalitos para Gohan -dice el hombre sacando los regalos del coche -y donde esta Goku?

-Ya lo sabes, entrenando como siempre y con su nueva alumna.

-¿Nueva alumna?

-Si, es una historia un poco larga, entra y te lo cuento.

-De acuerdo -Chichi entra junto a Gohan, y cuando Ox-Satan esta apunto de llegar en la casa, algo lo ataca por detrás y su hija sale corriendo.

-No salgas por ningún motivo, hijo mío -dice saliendo para ver que le ha pasado a su padre, al llegar fuera, ve a un pequeño hombre encapuchado -quien es usted y porque ha atacado a mi padre.

-A mí que cuenta, yo estoy aquí para llevarme la Bola Dragon de su hijo.

-No te permitiré que toques a mi niño -contesta poniéndose en posición de lucha.

-¿En serio osas enfrentarte a mi? Muy bien -sonríe debajo la capucha y en un movimiento rápido la golpea en el estomago -típico de los humanos, creyéndose poderosos.

 _En ese instante Son Gohan sale de la casa llorando y acercándose a su madre._

-Mamá, mamá -grita el pequeño llorando.

-A-aléjate, v-vete -dice agarrando el pie del encapuchado y cogiendo aire.

-No me toques con tu sucia mano -aparta la mano de Chichi con el pie -y tu, dame la esfera.

-J-jamás se la daré a alguien c-como usted! -exclama el joven completamente asustado.

-Entonces si no la das por las buenas, tu vendrás conmigo -rápidamente se coloca detrás del pequeño, al que da un golpe en la nuca y se lo lleva.

-¡Go-Gohan! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! -grita la mujer desde el suelo.

En ese instante, la navegante de los piratas Mugiwara oye la voz de la mujer y sale corriendo en su búsqueda, al llegar la encuentra en el suelo.

-¡Chichi! -la coge y la incorpora un poco -¿¡que ha pasado!?

-U-un encapuchado se ha llevado a mi Gohan.

-¿¡Que!? -exclama sorprendida -¿y hacia donde ha ido?

-N-no lo sé, no lo he podido ver.

-Maldición, llamaré a Goku-sensei.

 _En ese instante llega Son Goku._

-¡Chichi! ¡Nami! ¿Que ha pasado?

-Dice que un encapuchado se ha llevado a Gohan.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Mierda! -grita Goku enfadado -Nube Kinton! Ven! -al poco rato, la nube amarilla aparece ante el pelinegro -Nami, sube. -la chica sube pero se cae.

-¿Que demonios le pasa?

-Eso significa que no tienes un corazón puro.

-Eso es mentira, mi corazón esta completamente limpio.

-Da igual, súbete a mi espalda y vámonos ya.

-Tiene razón sensei -la chica de cabello naranja sube encima de Goku y este da un salto hacia Kinton y salen volando.

 _Tras varios minutos de vuelo, Son Goku y Nami llegan a la atalaya de Kamisama, el lugar esta completamente cambiado, el cielo esta totalmente rojo, arboles llenos hojas secas._

-¿Que demonios ha pasado en este lugar?

-¿Este sitio da miedo, donde estamos?

-Ese lugar es donde vive Kamisama.

-¿¡Conoces a Dios!?

-Si, me estuvo entrenando tres años.

-Que haces aquí, Son Goku!

-¿¡Esa voz!?

-En el cielo flotando se encontraba, el hijo de Piccolo Daimaoh, mientras tanto, dentro de la atalaya se encontraban el encapuchado sentado en un trono y sus esbirros delante suyo.

-Amo Garlick, Piccolo y el hombre llamado Goku están aquí.

-Lo has visto mi querido amigo, tus héroes ya han llegado.

Al lado del trono medio desconcertado se encontraba Mr. Popo y atado en una columna estaba Kamisama.

-Chicos, id y dadles la bienvenida.

-Si, amo Garlick -contestan ambos y salen de la sala.

-Que haces tú aquí, Piccolo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Son, pero he venido a ajustar cuentas.

-Ajustar cuen... -en ese instante aparecen los esbirros de Garlick, Goku se gira mirando a su alumna -Nami, quiero que entres ahí y busques a mi hijo.

-Pero quiero ayudar.

-No, esos tipos son muy peligrosos.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden! ¡Ve! -exclama el pelinegro completamente enfadado.

-Vale, ya voy -pasa por detrás de Piccolo y se esconde para que no la vean, luego corre dentro.

-¡Devolvedme a mi Gohan!

-¿Que te devolvamos el que? -pregunta uno de ellos, cuando el otro corre a toda velocidad y le asesta un puñetazo al namekiano, pero este responde con otro y Goku va a por el otro compañero.

 _Mientras tanto, Nami ya estaba dentro la torre._

-Esto será muy complicado -se dice Nami mientas intenta encontrar a Gohan -pero Goku-sensei confía en mi.

 _En la sala del trono, Garlick esta meditando, cuando siente una energía._

-Alguien ha entrado, no permitiré que nadie me impida ser Kamisama.

-Tu jamás conseguirás esto, Garlick Jr.

-Lo hare, aunque eso signifique matarte a ti, Kami, o puede a tu estúpido sirviente.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Popo.

-¿Y lo impedirás tu, que no puedes moverte? -se levanta y pone un pie encima de la cabeza del sirviente de Kamisama -diría que es hora de decirle adiós.

-¡Popo, no!

 _En ese momento, Goku y Piccolo interrumpen en la sala._

-¡Vosotros dos tendríais que estar muertos!

-Pues ya ves que no, enano maldito -contesta Piccolo quitándose el turbante y la capa, rompiéndose un poco el suelo, se cruje el cuello y las manos.

-¿Usas los pesos para luchar? -pregunta curioso, mira a Garlick -¡Dame a Gohan ahora!

-¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Entonces tengo que hacerlo por las malas -dice Goku sacándose la parte de arriba del dogi y se quita el jersey azul, luego vuelve a ponerse el dogi, después se saca las muñequeras y las botas -yo también estoy preparado.

-Tu también las usas.

-Si, ahora me siento mejor, vamos allá.

 _Goku y Piccolo hacen aumentar su ki y se lanzan contra Garlick, quien los esquiva y se va corriendo._

-¡Cobarde! -ambos guerreros van tras el, ajenos a esto, Nami quien ya había encontrado a Gohan estaban saliendo de ahí, en ese instante, el pequeño demonio golpea a la navegante por la espalda y la derriba.

-Go-Gohan, corre, huye.

-¡De aquí no os moveréis! -exclama Garlick agarrando a Nami del cabello y preparado para matarla, pero una esfera de ki lo detiene.

-¡Maldición! Ya estoy harto de vosotros, es hora de terminar con esto -el demonio empieza a cargar su ki y se hace más enorme -¡vais a morir todos! -a increíble velocidad golpea a los dos con sus antebrazos y tirándolos al suelo, luego asesta una patada a Nami, pero esta consigue recomponerse.

-No dejare que le hagas daño a mi sensei -carga ki y lanza varias esferas contra Garlick -ya esta -suspira, pero de entre el humo, sale completamente ileso.

-Bruja! -corre y pega un rodillazo en el estomago a la joven dejándola momentáneamente sin aire, entonces carga una bola roja de ki y se la lanza, pero Goku se interpone y lo deja herido.

-¡Papa/Goku-sensei! -exclaman los dos al verlo.

-N-no os preocupéis por mí -en el otro lado, Piccolo lanza un ataque atravesando a Garlick por el medio y matándolo.

Todos los guerreros suspiran tranquilos, pero un aviso de Kamisama los desconcentra.

-¡Levantaos! Garlick aun esta vivo, ha usado las Bolas Dragon para hacerse inmortal.

-¡¿Que?! -exclaman todos al ver a Garlick levantarse.

-¡No voy a permitir mas humillaciones! ¡Vais a morir aquí mismo! -en ese momento, el demonio levanta las manos y un agujero se abre en el cielo -os voy a encerrar a todos en la Zona Muerta -pero para sorpresa de todos y mientras el lugar se esta destruyendo, el pequeño Gohan crea una barrera protegiéndolos.

-Ese es Gohan?

-¡Es imposible, de donde saca tanto poder!

-No lo sé, pero nos esta protegiendo.

-¡Jamás seré vencido por un crio! -grita Garlick totalmente fuera de si, mientras el agujero de la Zona Muerta se sigue abriendo.

-No te permitiré hacerle más daño a mi papá -con un grito de furia, un rayo blanco de ki a toda potencia alcanza al demonio que intenta parar el ataque con sus manos.

-El solo no podrá, tengo que ayudarle.

-Ten cuidado, vale.

-No te preocupes Goku-sensei -Nami se pone de pie y carga el kamehameha y lo lanza contra el, que también lo para, pero gracias al poder oculto de Gohan, el monstruo no puede parar ambos ataques y es empujado hacia la Zona Muerta.

-¡Volveré! -grita Garlick antes de ser encerrado en su propia Zona.

 _El esfuerzo hecho por Gohan lo deja desmayado, mientras Nami cae de rodillas._

-L-lo habéis logrado -dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-Esta vez has tenido suerte, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, prepárate a morir -dice Piccolo tras hacer aparecer su ropa y yéndose de allí volando.

 _Horas después tras haberse recuperado, Goku esta apunto de marcharse junto a su hijo y Nami._

-Espera un momento, Son Goku.

-¿Ocurre alguna cosa?

-Me gustaría pedirle a tu alumna que se quedara entrenando aquí durante el año antes de unirse a su tripulación.

-¿Como sabe usted eso?

-Soy Kamisama, veo todo lo que ocurre allí abajo.

-¿Usted que piensa, Goku-sensei?

-Es tu decisión, pero si decides quedarte puede que aprendas más que conmigo.

-Si te quedas aquí, te ensenare a usar el Busoshoku Haki y el Kenbunshoku Haki.

-¿Haki?

-Exacto, recuerdas lo que ocurrió en tus aventuras de Skypiea y en Sabaody.

-Si, cuando Luffy recibió daño aun siendo de goma, lo recuerdo perfectamente

-Pues quédate aquí y te enseñaré a dominar esa habilidad

-De acuerdo, todo sea por hacerme más poderosa.

-Bien dicho, dentro de un tiempo Goku te vendrá a recoger.

-Nami, ha sido un gusto tenerte con nosotros durante todo este tiempo.

-Gracias -contesta con una sonrisa.

 _Tras despedirse, Goku y su hijo se van de ahí con la Nube Kinton, mientras la joven de cabello naranja se queda para entrenar junto a Kamisama._

 _Actualmente han pasado dos años desde que la tripulación de Monkey D Luffy fue dispersada, Nami ha sido entrenada por el mismísimo Dios de la Tierra, ahora mismo, esta joven esta esperando que su primer maestro llegue._

-Muy buenas a todos -dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-Goku-sensei -la joven corre y abraza a su maestro y amigo.

-¿Eres tu, Nami? Cuanto has cambiado.

-¿Verdad que si? -contesta con una sonrisa, la chica lleva el cabello corto hasta los hombros, viste un dogi parecido al de Son Goku pero no lleva camisa por debajo, esta mas desarrollada, lleva dos muñequeras, pero en una de ellas tiene puesta la pulsera que le dio su hermana y el Log Pose -creo que podría ganarte en combate.

 _Nami sube a la nube, pero vuelve a caer, por lo que se sube en la espalda de Goku, tras despedirse de Kamisama y Mr. Popo, emprenden en viaje hasta Sabaody._

 _Dos horas y media después, la navegante vuelve a reunirse junto a su tripulación._

-¡Franky, levanta anclas que nos vamos! -exclama Luffy feliz, cuando de repente un barco de la Marina se cruza en su camino, en ese momento, el barco de Boa Hancock se pone en medio de ellos, lo que les permite seguir el viaje.

Cuando están cerca de Red Line, Son Goku montado en su nube de despide de Nami.

-¡Adiós, Goku-sensei! ¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver, lucharemos! -exclama despidiéndose con las manos mientras sus nakamas levantan la cabeza y allí en el cielo, ven a un hombre de cabello negro despidiéndose.

-Oye Nami, ¿quien es ese tipo?

-El, es mi sensei, se llama Son Goku.

-Son Goku, eh? Parece poderoso, espero que algún día pueda enfrentarme a el -piensa Luffy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ese chico parece muy poderoso, no puedo esperar a poder enfrentarme a el alguna vez -piensa también Goku mirando a la tripulación.

Tras despedirse finalmente, el poderoso Goku se va de allí con su nube Kinton.

Lo que ninguno sabe, es que desde el espacio, la nave de Raditz se acerca al planeta, y en la Isla Gyojin, Hody Jones está preparando su rebelión.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Hasta aquí la historia, puede que dentro de un tiempo salga el final de la trilogía, pero de momento me despido, gracias a todos por leer y no os perdáis ninguno de mis fics.**

 **Hasta pronto y disfrutad.**


End file.
